Nouse Ecrivons Des Choses Eternelles
by L.C.Candle
Summary: [Translation: We Write The Eternal Things] Terrified of whats inside to save his life he crawls. Out of his mind the way pushes him whispering, must have been out of his mind.


_**Nouse Ecrivons Des Choses Eternelles **_

_**(We Write the Eternal Things)**_

**Chapter One  
Pencil Strokes.**

**Chapter Quote: "What everybody knows it's all lies, I'm terrified that inside I might be gifted, twisted."  
-Everybody Knows, Mandi Perkins**

—**x—**

_Don't go forward, don't look out into what you do not know…_

_Two strokes, straight line, curve, mark, dash, squiggle…_

_Tap, swish, tap, knock, knock, tap, knock, brush, blow…_

There were black pencil marks that ran across the entire page, each different from one another. In some odd way these lines created letters that formed into words that created something completely different. A story of some sort was formed, or maybe an algebra equation was finished and complete. In my case, it was the beginning of a story, but yet it worked more like a disturbed thing then anything I had originally intended. I'd never been much of a horror author, always been one to see the movies, never to write the scary—it never sounded right when I started it anyway—yet this had the formation of something terrible.

It unnerved me yet intrigued me at the same time.

I tapped my pencil nervously against the table, biting my lip, reading it over.

_"You say she has a split personality, what of the other half?" The newest doctor spoke up at the previous mention of the disorder form which the girl had been placed in the institution. It was written in bold on the clipboard '__**SPLIT PERSONALITY DISORDER**__' It was frankly, quite hard to miss._

_"There have been no signs that the disorder has ever existed since The Girl arrived." The eldest doctor began, his hands folded behind his back as he stared blankly into the observer room. _

_"Then how…?"_

_"Let me finish, may I?" The doctor snapped, turning sharply to look at his replacement. Not a very polite fellow, he had thought._

_The newest doctor merely nodded._

_"Now then… I remember being there to help diagnose her. She screamed about the other taking over, that the Doors were closing and then the disorder took place when the girls screams stopped and she said in the most childish voice, 'I'm coming mommy, I'm coming to play.' And then the screams started again. It was horrifying, really, to see how quickly her facial expression changed, how dark her eyes got and how still she sat in her seat._

_Oh, how I remember what the girl had stood is most amazing, it's picture perfect in my mind, almost as if it was literally just yesterday. She stood and we were all up in arms, the guards were fixing to come in as well, she looked as if she wanted to murder us all. Her screams sounded like disturbing growls, they did. She'd grabbed everything that was set on the table and thrown it about, carrying on about how we were utter fools. She had screamed out to the air that she had tried to hold the other back but she was not strong enough anymore._

_Very suddenly did she just fall back into a corner and whimper, gently rocking back and forth, I had walked forward a bit, and heard her mutter something about how she wished Fervency to never have word of her sins." The doctor paused to adjust his glasses upon his aged and wrinkled face before he took a long breath._

_"It was very… painful to listen to her and watch her. It was like she was in some state of insane possession. That last sentence; she'd said with her eyes glazed over and then she dropped her head into her lap. We'd waited for her to continue, I heard pens and pencils scratch against paper furiously taking notes. I think I was the only one who really understood that this child was different than any other patient we had seen before. I took more steps toward her, which might have been a mistake, I thought she was dead, she hadn't moved for minutes. It was a great concern that her madness had killed her. _

_But she looked up before I even had the chance to really check her pulse, to even touch her, and she wasn't the same girl… Wasn't at all… She was someone else… something else. She had the cruelest smile on her face that I could swear you only saw in theatres… She'd said she'd killed her. She said she'd destroyed her favorite toy."_

_"What a story, doctor, if only I'd been there…" The newest addition to the institution looked down the hall at the door of the patient. 00167930. He'd only known The Girl by which his elder spoke of as that number. He highly doubted anyone knew her true name…There was a piece of paper that was transferred to the doctor by the nurse that kept watch of The Patient as they both sat in silence, one remembering, and the other wondering._

_"She wrote this today sir…"_

_May 11, 18—_

_There are things unseen and shall forever remain that way, there are things hidden in the Dark that lie in the shadows and watch oh so casually, as you breathe in paranoia. They watch and stare and eventually you have nothing in front of you except two doors and a window._

_Others can see what you cannot, and they pretend as if they don't, you don't know what they've seen, you've only seen it in your mind._

_Does that make you crazy?_

_Maybe, just a little bit._

_Just don't let doubt consume you; she'll snap your neck so all you hear are your pitiful screams for salvation._

_But then again, maybe you should, it's always fun to_

_**Play.**_

_The doctors studied the paper, it was even signed, they'd noticed happily. Of course their hopes were discouraged for it only read 679. If they could have known her name they could have found her past history and figure out what was truly wrong with her. Someone such as her had something surrounding her that was far more upsetting then a split personality that had only shown up once. _

Reading it gave me a chill, I could picture everything in such detail in my mind I felt as if my work did not give it any justice. It could be better, and maybe it would someday, but I was relatively proud of it. I didn't understand what was going through my mind, where I had gotten this sudden urge to write the horrors of something. In some way I felt it was important, oddly so, so I kept it in my red drawstring book.

People considered my book a diary, a journal, and in some way it was, I suppose, but to me it was my book. It was my story, my thoughts, my feelings, and my most important writings. I loved it, and took a great deal of care of it. It frightened me though, to think that anyone would ever read it. I shook my head and sighed, staring down at the page.

_But then again, maybe you should, it's always fun to __**Play**__…_

**Authors Note: ****YES I DID RESTART THIS STORY.**** I'm back, all fresh and new, all happy that the school year ended, at last too. It was a crazy year, honestly, the last day of school especially, you'd all enjoy the story, just ask I'll willingly tell you…Just not in this authors note. XD :End Authors Note**


End file.
